


Noona?

by ohsehunnie123



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Genderbending, Jackson is boyfriend material, M/M, They are so cute, adorable jaebum, first attempt, i am so gone for him, i love them, jackbum - Freeform, just idea of jaebummie as a girl, makes me giggle and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunnie123/pseuds/ohsehunnie123
Summary: Jaebum is now a woman.Jackson takes really good care of him.





	Noona?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i am so obsessed with btm jae its not even funny anymore xD  
> ... but i am what i am man

“Well… when you said about the weekend this was not what I had in my mind” Jaebum glared.

“Nor did I” he replied sharply.

Jackson sat far from his bed, on the couch near the door while Jaebum lay on the bed, covered in silk blanket. His newly turned body was slender and pale, delicate yet toned. And Jackson didn’t have any clue as what would have happened.

“When did this happen again?” he asked tentatively. Jackson knew how bad jaebum’s temper is. They spent their day having steamy session and cuddled the whole time. Jackson went out to buy jaebum some of his favorite handmade chocolate that an old lady sells just besides their building. And when he returned, jaebum was already screaming.

 “I donno! This- i- how would I know!” he yelled again. Jackson sighed. He made a move forward but jaebum was having none of it “Stay right there”

“Oh come on jae, don’t be like this. I need to inspect you okay? And I am your boyfriend, you don’t need to hide anything from me” he said, frustrated. But he knew this violent kitten is only insecure and not confident. Even though his body looked gorgeous which he didn’t even get a look at…. Nicely.

“I-I know, I ju- Jackson!” he protested as Jackson peeled off the blanket from his now small frame. Of course what he saw blew him away. He was never into girls before, but damn this is jaebum and honestly, he has never seen jaebum this small. More than him turning into a girl, Jackson was in love with how cute Jaebum was right now.

“You look sexy”

“Sto- what?” Jaebum asked in disbelief.

“Yes, now scoot over and let me help you” he ignored jaebum’s attempt to push him away. He knew jaebum is one stubborn thing but he is good at taming this cat.

“Ass” he grumbled, rolling his feline eyes but he was smiling internally. Jaebum is a stubborn man, now woman- his mind supplied- but trust Jackson to break his walls. This cute strong boyfriend of his knows him very well. And Jaebum is glad.

As he started drifting to sleep, a hand crept inside his legs, rubbing his thighs. Agh pervert. Jaebum slapped his hands away. But it didn’t stop. His hands continued caressing his thighs, feeling him up.

“Jackson let me slee-hey!”

“Nu-uh” he smirked. He took both of jaebum’s hands and pinned him above his head, a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

“Jacks… don’t ev…ahh” he moaned softly when he felt Jackson peppering kissed down his body. Even if he wanted he couldn’t break free, Jackson was already stronger than him before, and now that he is a woman- his strength is a lot less than before. Not that he minds it.

All the thoughts flew away from his head, when a sinful mouth ravished his own, eliciting every needy moans jaebum possess and swallowing it. One of jackson’s free hand moved downwards, grabbing at jaebum’s ass. They were very soft and wiggly, mind you. Unconsciously, jaebum wrapped his slender legs around Jackson, pulling him closer.

“Let me take care of you babe” he whispered in jaebum’s ear, fanning hot breath near his earlobe, making sure he gets riled up. He then moved towards jaebum’s cute breasts, they were just the right size, which does not appall him. This was practically his first time touching it, jaebum knew. That’s why he was worried. Jackson is not bi so he wasn’t sure if the said cute guy would want him. Which was of course ridiculous but… nevermind.

Jackson licked his nipples and bit at it. Jaebum screamed. This was totally unexpected. This sensation…oh god. His mouth travelled from his neck, biting and sucking like there was no tomorrow. Then he moved to those magnificent collarbones, marking his territory. He doesn’t get much chance, and now he is getting? He will make good use of it.

All Jackson did was pleasure him, making sure he didn’t get uncomfortable.

 

“Jacks don’t go~” he whined. Jackson stopped in his track and stared dumbly at the said guy- girl he corrected.

“What?” he asked indignantly, his eyes narrowed.

“Well… you-ah” Least to say, Jackson was surprised. “You want me to take a day off?” he squeaked, jaebum chuckled. But he nodded firmly

“Come here” he gestured, his lips shaped in smirk. Ah. The innocent devil.

“You are killing me, jae” he murmured in jaebum’s mouth before crashing their mouth together. Jaebum gasped. Jackson draped his hands over jae’s small waist as jaebum’s hands wrapped around his neck.

“Jacks… will I be okay?” he asked, his lips barely an inch away. Jackson could see vulnerability in his eyes. He smiled softly, the type that can soothe any ache.

“Of course babe. What do you mean will you be? You are! There’s nothing wrong with you- shh- I know you were a male and suddenly this, of course this will create lots of problem but you are forgetting something” jaebum raised his brow in that adorable way that make Jackson curl happily “I will always be there, Okay?” Jaebum shyly ducked, burying his head in jackson’s firm chest. Jackson knew he was smiling.

“I just… I am worried” he sighed, barely audible. Jackson shook his head.

“I know you are, I won’t tell you not to be. Just- at least trust me that I will make it better for you, huh? Can you do that for me?” he asked, doe eyes staring seriously at feline’s.

“Yes. Obviously. You- I trust you- always”

“Okay, now get in the covers, lets cuddle all day since I am late anyways” Jaebum looked at him apologetically “Hey its fine. I know you need me now, you have always took care of me. At least let me do something, yeah?” before jaebum could day anything “And its not a burden, so don’t get anything in your pretty head, jae”

“It’s noona” came a raspy reply. Jackson grinned at the elder.

“Hush” he put his finger on jaebum’s soft lips “Rest okay? I will go out to buy some med and snacks”

“Don’t”

“Jae stop being childish, we will starve” he tried to reason. It seems jaebum was adamant.

“Ani. If you go out something might happen again” he pouted. Jackson was surprised again. He was not used to this. It used to be more stoic and gruff.

“Well you might return back this time” he chuckled, which earned him a smack.

“Brat” jaebum let out fondly.

“But I am your brat babe- OW!”

Guess there wasn’t much change after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? I hope sooo!


End file.
